Rocky
by BearFrog
Summary: Rocky Pinnicle is a boy from Boston with a dream. A dream... of going the distance. Based upon characters from neptunecircle.com


November 25, 1999  
Boston

Spider Rico threw another blow to Rocky's face. The punch made a bruise in the boxer's cheek, and sweat flew all over at impact. Rocky stumbled backwards. He almsot fell, but managed to catch himself. He lunged towards his opponent and unleashed a furious punch to the gut. Spider Rico fell down. He stayed there for four seconds. Rocky won the match. He looked up at the poster of Jesus, grinned, and gave the lord a thumbs up.

"Good job, Rock. Here's your pay." said the old man as he handed Rocky Pinnicle fifty dollars in ten dollar bills. Rocky thankfully took the money and headed into the locker room to take a shower. After his shower he put on his garb consisting of a red shirt, jeans and a chain. He then slowly walked home. He saw a television shop on the way and saw them dissing Apollo Creed, calling him a fool. Rocky knew no fool could fight like Apollo could. He didn't stop to watch the report, and just walked on into the dark night.

A Pinnicle-Psykloak Production  
A BearFrog Fanfic  
Starring Rocky Pinnicle

**Rocky**

Also starring Taarin, Apollo Creed, Goku, Spider Rico and Bob as Bob

"Doo doo. Doo doo doo. Doo doo. Doo doo doo," Sang the boy in the jester hat as Rocky passed him by, "Hey Rocky. How's it hangin?" asked the jester in high voice.

"Nothing much. I've started training in boxing. I've even done a few matches," replied Rocky.

"Really? I just thought a truck ran over your face. Hey, Didn't you want to join Karate?"

"My Dad wouldn't let me. He said Boxing is better, because it has more rules and therefore has better sportsman ship. That, and perhaps he wants me to carry out his legacy."

"You're dad was good boxer. Want a doughnut?"

"Sure," Rocky said as he grabbed one of the white, powdery doughnuts. He took a bite out of the doughnut before he began walking again. The jester began singing again.

"You're getting better every year, P.J.!" Rocky yelled cheerfully as he walked down the street. Rocky suddenly stopped in his tracks. What would P.J. be doing standing on a street corner in the middle of the night? Rocky silently walked back toward P.J., fearing the worst.

As Rocky walked, a truck went the opposite direction. Rocky stopped to look at the label: Melted Marshmallow Guns. Rocky sighed inwardly and walked towards P.J., who was spraying the houses with warm marshmallow sauce. He sprayed the porches, the gnomes, the flamingos, the frogs, the real frogs, and a couple of mailboxes.

"P.J., what are you doing?" asked Rocky calmly.

"Nothin."

"Riiiight. Why don't you put the gun down?"

"What you don't like marshmallows?"

"No, I do like marshmallow bu-" Rocky was cut off by P.J., who sprayed marshmallow sauce all over him. P.J. giggled and pointed and Rocky gleefully. Rocky sighed and walked on. He did not stop until he saw the pet store and entered.

"Yo Taarin, what's up?" asked Rocky.

"Nothing." She said without looking up at him from behind the counter.

"Pretty late for a pet store to be open, ya know? Who'd be here at this hour?"

"You're here." Said a young blonde haired girl. She was Rocky's friend John's little sister, Catherine or Cat for short. She was pretty young, but very smart, which is how she got the job as manager.

"Hey Cat! How's the job working out?" asked Rocky.

"Very good actually. But I'd like to know why you are here every day. You never buy anything."

"I just come here to visit my pal, Bob. Hey, Bob!" yelled Rocky as he knelt down next to the cage.

"What is that?" Cat asked pointing at Rocky.

"Marhsmallow Sauce."

"I'm not even gonna ask how that got on you."

Rocky was ignoring her and playing with Bob. He put his finger in the cage and Bob bit it playfully. He laughed and Bob purred.

" 'Bob' is a girl. You know that right?" asked Catherine.

"Yeah, I know. She told me already."

"She told you?"

"Yeah, she can talk. C'mon Bob, say something." Rocky said as he looked at the cat hopefully. He looked intently at her brown fur, green eyes and brown stripes. "C'mon Bob, say something, girl." Taarin went to grab some stuff out of storage and missed the big event.

"MMMMMMBOB!!" said the cat loudly.

"That a girl." Said Rocky.

"Can you buy me already? This cage is so small."

"I almost have enough. Don't worry little fella."

Cat, who was stunned by the talking cat, stood motionless. Taarin walked in, and Rocky politely said goodbye. He exited the store and headed to the local night club "Don't Have a Stroke". He went behind the bouncer when he wasn't looking and headed towards his friend John.

"Hey John, what's up?" asked Rocky.

"Nothing new. Hey, are you dating my sister?" Asked John.

"No!! Where did you get a crazy idea like that?" asked Rocky as he cocked his eyebrow.

"That guy over there said it." Said John as he pointed at an average African American man with a large afro. Spider Rico. Rocky slowly walked up behind him, and then tapped him on the shoulder.

"You and me. Right here, right now." Said Rocky.

"In public? With all these people around?" asked Spider Rico.

"Yes! Now get ready!" yelled Rocky as he got into fighting stance. He punched Spider Rico in the gut 5 times before the warrior fell to the ground.

"Get up! I'm not done with you yet!!"

Rocky moved around Spider Rico slowly, staring at him intently. Waiting for him to make a move. Rocky was suddenly hit in the back of the head by the bouncer before spider could attack him.

"Get out of here, mo' fo!" yelled the large man.

"Ha! Bring it on! I can take any punches you can throw at me!" yelled Rocky confidently, despite the fact that his head was throbbing. The large man kicked Rocky in the stomach, and Pinnicle promptly fell over on his head. The man then grabbed him by the collar and threw him out. Rocky could hear Rico laughing all the way home.

Rocky entered his house and immediately headed for the freezer. He almost tripped over his brother Chad's dirty clothes. Rocky entered the kitchen. In side the freezer were ice cubes, which Rocky promptly grabbed and placed on his forehead. Holding the ice on his head, he crept into his room. He quietly closed his door, and turned on his computer. While it loaded, he changed out of his clothing into the boxing shorts he wore. He then clicked on the "My Music folder on his computer and promptly played "Eye of the Tiger". He walked over to his bed and listened to the song as he drifted into his sleep.

Rocky was in a swirling vortex. It was empty. Then Spider Rico appeared. Rocky lunged a punch and missed. Rico then kicked him in the balls, and he fell. Not just to the ground. Through the ground. He was falling through a see through vortex swirling of red, green, blue and yellow. And then he stopped falling. Facing him was none other than Goku, the main character of DragonBallZ. His back was turned, and the symbol of the Kai could clearly be seen.

"Goku?" Rocky asked cautiously.

"Rocky Pinnicle..." said the warrior as he turned around. "Fight me."

"What?!" said he, shocked.

"If you truly have The Eye of the Tiger, you should be able to win." Said Goku as his clothes suddenly changed. He was now in orange boxing shorts with blue trim and the symbol of the Kai on one side and the symbol of the Turtle on the other side.

Risin up,back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now Iâ€™m back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

Rocky was still in shock. A boxing ring appeared around them, and a crowd cheering. He was no longer in a vortex, but in an arena. He could see Cat, James, John, P.J., Taarin, Bob, Chad, and a fat kid who he did not know sitting together. Rocky looked at his hands. Boxing gloves.

So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

Rocky began thinking realistically. As realistic as he could, considering all that had happened. This was a dream. Therefore even if Goku has all the powers he does in the anime, Rocky should still be able to defeat him, as long as he retains control over the dream. And so Rocky went into fighting stance and heard a bell ring. Thus the fight between the kid boxer and the master of martial arts began.

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

Rocky moved around Goku with impressive footwork for someone his age. He was quite a skilled fighter. Spider Rico was some ten years older than him and had experience yet Rocky still beat him. In the ring all he got were punches, but out of the ring he had no experience using his legs in combat aside from dodging.

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

Rocky threw a punch at Goku, and the alien dodged with a duck to the left. Suddenly Goku's clothes changed and yet again he was wearing his outfit of red and blue. Rocky threw a left, and Goku kicked him in the gut. "I thought this was a boxing match!" yelled Rocky. 

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

"Rocky!! You were not meant to be a boxer. You were meant to be a true fighter, a master of the fist, the foot, and the mind." Said Goku. Goku punched the boy yet again. Another blow to the gut. Another blow! And Another! And Another! Rocky was taking some serious punishment from Goku. Rocky knew this was more than a dream.

Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

"This is a boxing match! If you won't play by the rules, fine! But I will!"

Rocky threw left at Goku's head. The attack made impact, and sweat popped from the cheater's head. Rocky gave him a right to the gut. Then a left to the gut. Then a right. Then a left. Then a right. Then a left to the jaw. Goku fell to the ground. For 10 seconds he lay there. And then he got up and shook Rocky's hand.

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

"Rocky, you truly have The Eye of the Tiger. You have proven yourself worthy of my training."

"What training? What are you talking about?"

"I shall teach you how to develop and control your Ki."

"Awesome!"

"But to do so, you must learn to use your entire body as a weapon, not just your fists. For if evil should ever come to Earth, they won't box, they'll kill. They'll use every dirty trick in the book, and if you box you won't stand a chance. Boxing is good, a true warrior sport, but even the greatest boxer must learn to use his whole body. The heavyweight champion has always learned to use his entire body, thus is the only way he can gain the title is by full understanding of one's body."

"I am willing to learn, sir."

"Sir? Just call me Goku!"

"Okay...Goku..."

Rocky woke up the next morning and opened his window. He jumped out of it and flew high into the air. He looked at his open hand and made a small yellow energy ball appear. He smiled as he closed his fist and threw a kick into the air. But not a normal kick. No. This kick was quite special. It was the perfect kick, the exact position that would give it the greatest strength a kick could give. He named it "Stevie Kick" after the name of the sparring dummy Goku named "Stevie" which was the first victim of his attack.

John and Cat were walking to the bus stop when they noticed Rocky flying in the air. Nearly fainting, John dropped his homemade real working time traveling device. The two of them disappeared into a time gate. James got out from the shadows and wore a turban around his face to keep sunlight from reaching. He wore a black cape that shrouded the rest of his body. When he saw Rocky flying, he simply looked in his book "Big Book O Spells" to look up what dark magic spell was allowing his friend to fly. Clarence, the local fat kid, looked up and fell down on his gigantic anus when he saw Rocky Pinnicle, his best friend (who Rocky did not even know), flying just like Superman. Maci thought that Rocky had been genetically mutated by the government. The first one to see this was P.J. He was standing on his roof with his arms crossed and his hat waving in the wind. "So he finally learned how to use his ki..." the boy said to himself smugly.

Rocky flew over Taarin's house and saw her walking to the bus stop. She was staring at the sidewalk as she walked, as though she did not feel worthy to show her face to others. Rocky thought she was hot and thought she was too critical on herself. And so Rocky arrived on the school rooftop and powered up just to scare the staff. Seeing a large blue light on the roof isn't a good thing, usually.

Rocky was shaking fiercely during all his classes that day. He was anxious to get out of school. But at lunch time, trouble was brewing. Spider Rico came to pick up his brother, who had gotten sick, and stopped at the lunch table where Rocky was sitting, just to pick on him.

"Hey little loser. You did good last night. Too bad you can't fight for real. You won last time because of the dumb judges giving you a handicap. But next time you won't be so lucky." Said the man with the afro.

"Ignore him, Rocky." John said forcefully. Rocky wasn't even facing Rico, who was standing right behind him.

"Afraid, little man? Why don't you go play with that stupid cat in the pet shop and leave the fighting to grown ups?"

Without even looking, Rocky jabbed Spider Rico with the back of his hand, and caused the man to fall backwards into Clarence who was walking by. He threw his tray up in the air. It then landed right on the face of Spider Rico. Rocky smirked and went back to eating.

Maci, John and James were shocked by his newfound skill, but P.J. simply continued making his log cabin of French fries. He had just finished it when he began stroking his chin. "It needs something...Hmm...I know! Frosting!!" P.J. took out his own jar of frosting, and a butter knife, which he used to spread the frosting.

"You there! Boy! Where did you get that knife?" yelled the principal, who was looming over the children after he saw Spider Rico fall. "And you! Why did you hurt this man?"

"We ain't telling you anything! Fight the power!" yelled Maci.

"Shut up, you punk! Hey...you're the boy who keeps bringing his gameboy to school! You know they aren't allowed!"

"I know, I didn't bring it." Said John.

"And you! You kill animals on school property!"

"So?" replied James.

"And you! You're...you're guilty by association!!" yelled the principal as he pointed at Clarence and Chad. "You are a bunch of troublemakers! I'm giving all of you detention!" yelled the flustering man. Sweat was all over his bald head, goatee, and it was also fogging up his glasses. Rocky quickly tried to protest and said he had something important to do after school. He did. He had a fight. When the principal asked and he said "A Fight." The man laughed at his comment. And at the end of the day, the kids from Neptune Circle were in detention.

"Oh man. My mom is gonna kill me."

"Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"They took away my frosting! THEY TOOK AWAY MY FROSTING!!!"

"I blame our corrupt government for this."

"Need computer..can't...breathe..."

"I shall seek my revenge via the dark forces...If only they hadn't taken my book away..."

"That does it! I've had enough of this!"

Rocky jumped out of his seat. The gym teacher approached Rocky, but he was quickly in a coma thanks to Rocky's Stevie Kick. All his friends were shocked that he hit a teacher, and knocked him out with one kick. Maci ran to the door. Locked.

"This is a bit of a fire hazard, ya know?" he said angrily.

There were no windows in the room. While everyone else panicked, Rocky used a famous technique that Goku taught him. The Kamehameha wave. The blue beam blasted a hole in the wall, allowing Rocky and his friends to escape.

"Hey Rocky...um...how can you do that?" asked P.J. as they all ran across the street.

"Ki training P.J., Ki training." Replied Rocky smugly.

"Dude, you have to teach me how to do that. If I could fly and blast lasers I could start a new U.S. government easily!" said Maci excitedly.

"With those skills and the dark forces, a new era of chaos could begin!"

"Maybe later guys! I've got a fight to get to!" said Rocky as he jumped into the air. But he did not land. He flew in the air. He changed in midair, which scared some people who looked up. But he arrived at Boston Market, just in time. They were about to forfeit him but he arrived in the ring, which was really just the street, blocked off by a bunch of traffic cones. The crowd cheered when Rocky landed in the ring and faced his enemy.

The large Mexican boy lost when Rocky gave him a swift punch to the head, and was flung out of the ring and through the wall into the Cheers bar. Everyone was chanting Rocky's name after the punch. It is true: everybody knows your name at Cheers. The crowd threw money at him, which he gladly took. He gained the money to buy Bob, a litter box, and a month's worth of cat food and kitty litter. Rocky excitedly flew to the pet store to buy Bob, the talking cat.

Elsewhere, the youthful Apollo Creed was looking through a book. Apollo was the champion of the American Children's Boxing League, and he was going to fight someone on New Year's Eve to celebrate the new millennium. Mac Lee Green suffered and injury and was unable to fight. The other top contenders were too afraid to take on Creed. So he was searching for a local boxer. He was going to give a local kid a chance at the title. But who?

Apollo found him. Rocky Pinnicle. It was the name that got him. Pinnicle, the sumit, the peak of power. The top of the mountain. Apollo was three years older than Rocky, but they were the same height. His growth spurt was going to happen soon, but as of yet it had not kicked in. And thus Apollo made plans to contact Rocky Pinnicle and challenge him to a fight that Boston would never forget.

Rocky arrived in the pet store and gave the money to Cat, who was kind enough to do the paperwork while Rocky talked to Taarin. "Yo Taarin, how's it going?"

"Fine."

"Ya know I got enough money for Bob. I'm taking her home. I was kinda wondering if maybe you'd like to come with Bob and me to the park..." said Rocky as he blushed.

"I'd love to." Said Taarin smiling. Rocky had seen her smile for the first time and it was beautiful. Bob, Taarin and Rocky went to the park and had a great time together. Bob didn't talk for some reason, but Rocky paid it no mind. They spent the entire afternoon in the park happily until a police officer arrived.

"Rocky Pinnicle, you are under arrest for assault."

Rocky stuck out his tongue and Bob pooped on the officer's shoes. The police officer got very angry and ran back to her car. She took out a cage full of squirrels, which she unleashed upon Rocky, Bob and Taarin. Rocky grabbed Taarin, but the army of furry rodents attacked Bob. Bob struggled to push them off her body, but there were too many.

Rocky ran towards the little monsters, but the police officer began shooting at Rocky. Amazingly he dodged the shots as he moved forward. He raised his pointer finger and blew up the officer's handgun with a thin yellow beam of light. The officer was shocked by this, and ran to her car yet again. She frantically yelled on the radio, while Rocky and Taarin were fighting off the gray animals.

Bob however clawed through the beasts. She was wounded and falling into a coma. Blood dripped from her forehead. Some her own, some the enemy's. She slew the entire squirrel army and rested soundly in Rocky's arms.

"You did good girl..."

Suddenly, a S.W.A.T. team surrounded them. Rocky looked up at them angrily. They claimed that they had already captured his friends and that he should give up quietly. His hair rose in the air as a blue aura surrounded him. His eyes were full of rage. However, someone stopped his rage. Apollo Creed came running towards him yelling ,"Stop!"

"Stop! I can pay the money for their crimes!" said Apollo.

"And who are you?" asked one of the S.W.A.T. team members.

"Apollo Creed."

"Apollo Creed? As in the same Apollo Creed that defeated the heavyweight champion of boxing and thus claimed his title?"

"The very same. Release Mr.Pinnicle and his friends right now!"

"Yes sir."

"Bring them here!" yelled Apollo as he signed some forms. Rocky didn't know Apollo, and wondered why he would be helping. Rocky wanted to know what Apollo wanted from him and his friends. Soon the entire Neptune Circle group were gathered together. Bob was still sleeping in Rocky's arms when Apollo spoke.

"Rocky Pinnicle, you are a great fighter. I can see it in your blue eyes. I've fought the best, but your skill still amazes me. I'd like to fight you, and give you a shot at the title I hold. You will receive 1 million dollars for the fight. I have the contract ready. All you have to do is sign this." Said Apollo as he took out a piece of paper and pen.

Rocky looked over the contract with his friends and Clarence. They found nothing wrong with the contract, and so Rocky signed it. Taarin protested and said Rocky might get hurt, but Cat calmed her down. Apollo told him that the fight would be held in a ring being constructed near Boston Market. Apollo said he'd get Rocky when it was finished to show him where to fight. After that, Apollo left the park.

"Dude, you get to fight Apollo Creed!" said Chad.

"I know. I'm so excited!" Rocky said. He greatly respected Creed, even before they met. And now that they met he respected him even more. He was looking forward to the fight. He also knew his training would be intense. But it would all be worth it if he could just last 15 rounds with Creed. To just go the distance. No one has ever gone the distance with Creed.

Rocky put Bob down next to him and fell asleep soundly, with Bob purring next to him. He would begin training the next day and he needed rest. The alarm was set for six. Six O clock...Six O Clock...

Rocky woke up at four in morning, because Bob was screaming like a drill sergeant. "Wake up, you lazy bum! You gotta start your training! Come on, stupid! Wake up!"

"I'm up, okay?!"

"Good! Now get dressed, you are going jogging."

"Why are you bossing me around?"

"Because I am a true fighter, unlike you!"

"What!"

"You've got heart but you fight like a dmn ape! You must hone your skills more if you wanna last against Creed."

"What do you know about fighting?"

"I took down an entire army of enemies the same strength as me."

"Good point, Bob. I'll get dressed."

Rocky put on his black sunglasses, and his black satin karate robe. He put on his brown belt that he had when he took karate all those years ago and put it on tight. He opened the door and ran through the streets of Boston with Bob at his side. Actually, Bob was ahead of him!

"Come on, slow poke! Don't make me zap you!" yelled Bob as bolts of lightning came out of her and zapped Rocky. Rocky looked deep into Bob's eyes and didn't see cat's eyes but tiger's eyes. The Eye of the Tiger. The Eye of the Tiger was in Rocky's eyes as well. Determination.

Rocky and Bob ran. They kept running. They were getting faster. They ran faster than many of the cars that were driving. Suddenly, Rocky was moving faster than Bob. Bob gained some speed to keep up. Rocky gained more speed and left Bob out of breathe. Rocky kept running. He ran up the white stone steps and jumped up in the air once he reached the top. Bob ran up to him, panting and said "You're fast, but you're still stupid!"

Rocky and Bob trained intensely before the fight. Rocky practiced strategy by playing Final Fantasy Tactics under Bob's instructions. He drank egg yolk to increase endurance. He lifted weights to gain strengh. He did push ups and sit ups. He went to the butcher to punch meat, to practice fighting flesh (and gain a few extra bucks). He did many training techniques while preparing for the fight, which was being held in a ring that was built between two rooftops. It was quite interesting, the ring seemed to be floating. Rocky couldn't gaze at it for long, because Bob smacked him the back of the head and told him to start doing more push-ups or whatever training they were doing at the time.

December 31st 1999. The day of the fight. Rocky knelt down and prayed while Apollo meditated. "Wish me luck, I'm gonna need it." Rocky said to Taarin as he left the locker room with Bob, John and Maci. The others were all outside waiting for the fight to begin.

Rocky left the room before he could hear Taarin's wish of luck, and he opened the door and arrived on the rooftop. He walked into the ring slowly. The announcer introduced Apollo and him. They got equal amounts of cheers from the gigantic crowd below and the gigantic crowd watching at home and from other rooftops. At midnight the bell was rung and the fight began.

There were no lights on the ring. Only glow in the dark gloves, and glow in the dark boundaries. But the night was quite bright, so Apollo's red white and blue shorts could be easily seen. Rocky threw the first punch. He missed. Apollo threw a punch with some Ki in it. He had total Ki control too. He missed also but manged to make a cut on Rocky's cheek.

"Hey Apollo, let's try to keep this a boxing match. No Ki." Said Rocky heartily.

"Have it your way, mountain." Replied Apollo jocundly.

Rocky and Apollo both threw a punch at the same time. Their fists collided. The arms stayed in that position. They were trying to force the other fist to move so a counter attack could be made. There arms stayed straight like that until the round ended.

Rocky and Apollo entered Round 2. Both took quite a beating. A left to Creed's head! A gruesome right jab to Pinnicle's stomach! The fight waged on. Apollo gave the most intense fight he ever gave..and Rocky kept coming back for more. His sheer determination was amazing.

"C'mon Rock! You can do it!" yelled John.

"Win Rocky!" yelled Maci.

"Come on, stupid! He's not that tough!" yelled Bob.

Rocky jumped back into the ring and handed Apollo's a to him in Round 3. "There ain't gonna be no rematch, mountain." Said Apollo after the round. It was becoming more than just a fight. It was turning into a war.

Taarin quickly shut her eyes in Round 4 when Rocky received a painful blow to the gut. She was afraid to open her eyes. She did not look up at him again until Round 7. Apollo was still dominating. He kept attacking with speed that rivals The Flash, and yet Rocky was blocking most of them. He didn't give up. He just kept going and going, like the Energeizer Bunny.

"Rocky Pinnicle is back on the offensive! Look at those blows! Apollo is starting to bruise pretty bad. Pinnicle might win right no-OOO! Creed just punched Pinnicle in the gut. He's stumbling and-there's the bell. That's the end of Round 11."

"And now for Round 14. Apollo seems to be dancing around Rocky. Rocky makes a jab. He misses. Another right jab! He misses again! Creed is just toying with him in there! He's taunting him! Rocky throws a southpaw jab! Miss! Apollo throws a right jab and OUCH! Rocky falls against the ropes. Creed charges toward him and darn! Look at that! He just won't stop punching. He's alternating between the head and the gut. Whoa! Huh? There's the bell and that marks the end of this round. Man, those kids sure can fight."Rocky, you can't take no more of this. I gotta stop the fight." Bob told his master.

"Apollo, you're bleeding on the inside. I gotta throw in the towel." Said Apollo's close friend, Tony Duke.

"You stop this fight and I'll kill ya." Both warriors said together at the same moment. They both had The Eye of The Tiger. Bob gave Rocky some water and then put Rocky's new mouthpiece in. Rocky then ran back into the ring for Round 15.

"It's amazing. After all the fights he's been in he has never broken his nose. Not even in this fight." P.J. said to himself as he watched the fighters limp toward each other. Rocky barely raised his arm and forced it to punch Apollo in the left cheek. Apollo forced a blow onto Rocky's right cheek. The kept forcing blows until the final bell rang. Rocky still had an unbroken nose.

"The winner by judge scoring is...Apollo Creed!"

Apollo jumped with joy as reporters flooded the ring. Half went to Apollo, half went to Rocky. They asked Rocky many questions. But all Rocky said was "Yo Taarin!". She managed to push through the crowd and embrace Rocky in a loving hug.

"I love you." said Taarin tearfully.

"I love you." replied Rocky.

And then their faces slowly moves closer to each other until their lips met. Thus ends my tale about Rocky Pinnicle, a dreamer. Of course, this adventure is only the beginning. He will have many more adventures and many more dreams. And so in the immortal words of Bob"Buy me!"

Go buy a Bob T-Shirt, and you'll feel pumped up just like Rocky!


End file.
